


Only Hers

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Wanda, Dominant Wanda Maximoff, F/F, Jealous Wanda, Jealous Wanda Maximoff, Married Sex, Mommy Kink, Mommy Wanda Maximoff, Possessive Wanda Maximoff, Submissive Female Reader, Submissive Plus Sized Female Reader, Submissive Plus Sized Reader, Submissive Reader, Top Wanda, dominant wanda, plus sized reader, possessive Wanda, top wanda maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: During the pandemic, Wanda wonders how you're making money at home while she continues to go on missions.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Female Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 66





	Only Hers

You were helping Pepper prepare lunch, and you couldn't help but look into the yard and see Wanda playing with Morgan. Whenever Wanda would return from a mission, the two of you would go visit Pepper in the countryside at the home Tony and her had built and raised Morgan in, and now Pepper had been raising Morgan in after Tony had made the ultimate sacrifice. You had promised Tony that you would look after Pepper and Morgan. You weren't an Avenger, but you had been Wanda's girlfriend before the Snap, and now, you were her wife. 

"You know you and Wanda can have that."

"Have what?"

You ask as you turn the dial to simmer.

"A child. The two of you are amazing with Morgan. Any child would be lucky to have you as their mothers."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for a full-time committment, alone."

"I wasn't sure either."

You quickly embrace Pepper, not wanting to ever let her think she was truly alone.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I just meant that I know Wanda has a duty to protect and save lives, and most of the time, I don't see her. But you're here."

"Just like you're here for me and Morgan. You won't be alone raising your child. I promise, Y/N. Besides, do you really think Wanda would put her job over you?"

"No, but I almost lost her on several occassions."

"You'll always have a place for you here. And if it's about the money, you know Tony left behind more than enough. I mean Morgan has her own accounts and her trust fund. Everything's been paid off. I don't have any debt."

"It's not about the money. I mean you gave Clint and his family enough money for him to retire and to Wanda as well."

"It's what Tony would have wanted. To make sure all of his family wouldn't need for anything. Even Peter is taken care of."

"Besides, I'm fortunate that even with the pandemic, I still have a job."

"I'm surprised you haven't told her. Wanda's your wife, Y/N."

"I just thought it would be a one time thing, but then more people wanted to see me, and I'm still surprised by that. Besides, you and her were busy in the lab finishing up the project Tony had started. A strapless dildo that Wanda can wear that she could actually impregnate me with."

"Which we finished and now just needs a field test."

You turn off the heat and start plating the food. 

"I think Wanda will be okay with you making money at home and online, Y/N. It's not as though you show off everything. Just the top half."

You huffed at that. Had Pepper forgotten that time at one of the parties Tony threw, and you had worn that dress she had picked out for you to surprise Wanda? The dress was far more revealing than anything you had owned, and as soon as Wanda had seen you, she stormed up to you, and scooped you up as her eyes glowed red. Pepper merely smirked and raised her glass towards you.

"I'll ease her into it."

"Alright. I'll let them know they can come inside and wash up."

* * *

You sighed as a month of the pandemic extended to its second month, and with the death rate rising, Wanda stopped going on missions. She said it was time for her to go on vacation and spend time with you in the hopes of starting your family. 

And only if it was Thanos level of danger, she didn't want to be bothered. The agency understood completely, having expected Wanda to retire after Thanos had been defeated. Now, while you loved having Wanda home with you, she was starting to ask more questions about your job. And it's not like you could keep using sex to distract her, or at least you tried. 

Right now, your blackout curtains were drawn closed as you worked on another video for your OnlyFans account. You had sent Wanda out to get some groceries while you worked, and she was more than happy to do so when you showed her the new lingerie set you had gotten.

You were currently massaging your nipples with coconut oil, fulfilling one of the many requests you had received. And while you never exactly showed your pussy, everyone could see you fucking yourself on the monster dildo you had selected. Moaning like the whore you were. And while many may have thought you were moaning because of the fake cock inside of you, you were making these noises thinking of Wanda taking you over a desk and claiming you. You were getting lost into the sensations, which is why you gasped in surprise when you were yanked up and dragged out of the room. 

" _What are you doing_?"

Wanda hisses at you, a snarl clearly evident on her face.

"Is this how you managed to keep working? Showing your coworkers what belongs to me?"

Wanda continues on since you're effectively mute at this point. She doesn't loosen her grip, as though you would run if given the chance. You decide to keep your head down as you hear her go into the bedroom closet and start putting on the strap. She tugs you to her closer, and your eyes remain on the floor.

"Oh no, baby girl. You don't get to hide from me. Not ever again. You don't get to keep secrets from me. Who owns you?"

"Y-you, Mommy."

"And did I ever give you permission to show what I own?"

"No, Mommy. But -"

Wanda slaps your ass as a warning before pushing you onto the bed. 

"Don't even try justifying your behavior, slut. It's become very clear to me, I've been too lax with you. I've allowed you to have too much free time. Well, no more. Neither of us are leaving this bed until you're carrying our children." 

Wanda makes no motion in preparing you, not that you needed to be warmed up. Whenever Wanda got like this, your arousal roared. 

"Look at how easily I'm sliding inside of you. No resistance. You were made for taking my cock and seed. You're not even protesting any of this. You really are a slut."

"Only yours, Mommy."

"Damn straight only mine. Which is why I want to know why your coworkers got to see you."

"They aren't my coworkers...they're about a thousand strangers or so online..."

" _Excuse me_?"

"It's OnlyFans. We can post pictures or videos of specific content."

"And did you think I'd approve?"

Her eyes narrow at you.

"Not really, but I wanted to earn some money in case anything happened to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, baby girl. _Nothing_."

Wanda's face softens at you and lovingly kisses you.

"But that doesn't excuse what you did. And for that, you'll be punished. The only places you're allowed to go is here in our home and to Pepper and Morgan. Your internet access will be reduced in what sites you can reach, and you will delete your account after we see who's purchased or subscribed to you. This is not up for debate."

Her eyes glow red, but you have already agreed to it all. You didn't want to hurt your Mommy or make her stop trusting you. You'd gladly accept all the punishments, and having a baby was something you two had agreed on already. It wasn't as though this was something new. 

"Yes, Mommy. I promise no more secrets, no more hiding, no more sharing myself with anyone else but you. I'm sorry."

Wanda takes you in and knows you're telling the truth.

"Oh, baby girl. All of this has just made my decision to quit full-time, a guarantee. S.H.I.E.L.D. understands. I'm not leaving you alone or our soon to be children. Not for one second. Now, be a good girl and take me!"

Wanda roars as she quickens her pace until you feel the tell tale sign of her releasing her essence into you. She remains inside of you well after you've fallen asleep. 

" _That's right, baby girl. You were made to carry our children. And I'll be damned if anyone else thinks they can have you in any capacity._ "


End file.
